


Permanent Marks

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: The life of a Guardian leaves some scars.





	Permanent Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: scars

They were both marked.

Guardian training was nothing to be scoffed at. Callused hands from sparring. Tough, thick skin from repeated wear. Old, healed wounds that had scarred over.

Baze could remember the cause of every single scar on Chirrut's body. In the cold,dark Jedhan nights he would press soft kisses to them. Each one a silent benediction.

Kisses and caresses that would slowly become more heated until Chirrut could think of nothing but Baze's hands and his mouth and Baze could focus on nothing but proving with his profane, sensual worship that Chirrut was the only light left to him in the galaxy.


End file.
